


Not In Love

by cause2effect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, No Smut, established friends with benifits, is that what this is called????, kenma is mentioned, maybe in a second chapter?, smaaaaall blood kink, song fic??? i think???, they are at a club, they are both drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cause2effect/pseuds/cause2effect
Summary: Kei and Kuroo are out at a bar and Kei gets bored and goes to dance. Kuroo joins and he doesn't exactly take things slow.----Song used is Not In Love by Natalia KillsNot Beta-ed





	

**Author's Note:**

> italicized is the song lyrics

_Cherry, cherry, kills, kills_

Kei sips his drink from where he sits at the bar, the change in song barely registering in his mind. He’s waiting on Kuroo, who had stepped out to call Kenma and make sure he was alright with him staying out late. Kei didn’t mind, but it had been awhile since Kuroo had disappeared and he was starting to get bored. 

Putting down his now empty glass, Kei made his way to the dance floor. He’d been steadily drinking since he had gotten to the club and was starting to feel the effects. There was a hazy feeling to his thought and a sudden desire to be doing something with his body. 

When he reached the dance floor he pushed through a few people, making his way further into the hot and heavy crowd. 

_Thought that cupid shot me with love, it was only an arrow._

Kei started to move, his eyes closing as he tried to lose himself in the music. 

_But just because we ain’t deep, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the shallow._

He feels someone come up behind him and grabs his hips, and his eyes shoot open. Kei relaxes when he sees that it in only Kuroo, and gives him a tipsy smile.

_Never gonna make me want, make me want, more than fun._

Kuroo sways Kei’s hips in time with his own, and that’s all it takes for the two men to be dancing in sync with each other and the song. 

_If you wanna be the one, be the one, just for now._

Kei let his head fall back onto the shoulder of the slightly shorted man behind him, and he looks up to see Kuroo’s eyes lightly glossy, showing that he too is slightly intoxicated. 

_But… We’re not in love, no matter what , it’s not enough, we’re not in love._

Kuroo slowly starts grinding against the middle blocker in front of him, feeling Kei apply pressure in response. Motivated by the lack of rejection from Kei, Kuroo grinds a little harder.

_We’re not in love, no matter what, it’s not enough, we’re not in love._

Kei turns around to face the dark haired man behind him, and slides his arms up the other’s chest before wrapping them behind his neck.

_It’s not enough, we’re not in love. It’s not enough, we’re not in love._

Using the new closeness between the two to his advantage, Kei brings his face to Kuroo’s jaw line and begins to pepper kisses onto it. 

_Staring at the stars, got the lights dimmed to feel a connection. (stars above, staring at the stars above)_

Kuroo’s breathing hitches as his hands tighten their grip on Kei’s hips. He presses himself to the man in front of him, telling him to keep going. 

_Broke a couple hearts, but I’m not trying to starts a collection. (no, we’re not in love, honey please don’t fall in love)_

Kei’s kisses make their way onto Kuroo face, touching at the corner of his mouth before making their way back to his jaw. 

_Never gonna make me want it, make me want more than fun._

Kuroo moves one hand from Kei’s hip to his face, bringing it to meet his own and he continues to press his body against Kei’s. 

_If you wanna be the one, be the one just for now._

The kiss quickly deepens, all mouth and teeth, both tasting like alcohol. Kei’s hands move to explore Kuroo’s chest as his tongue explores his mouth. 

_But... we’re not in love, no matter what, it’s not enough, we’re not in love._

Kuroo brings his hand back down to Kei’s waist, his hips still moving against the others to the beat of the song. He lets his hands slide under the hem of Kei’s shirt, and he feels the other man shiver.

_We’re not in love, no matter what, it’s not enough, we’re not in love._

Kuroo slips his thumbs into the waistband of Kei’s jeans and leaves them there to tease his partner.

_It’s not enough, we’re not in love, it’s not enough, we’re not in love._

Kei breaks the kiss and moves his face to the crook of Kuroo’s neck as he gasps, breathing hottly. He is quick to find a spot to bite down on and leave his mark. 

_We’re not in - trust me_  
_We’re not in - trust me_  
_We’re not in - trust me_  
_We’re not in - trust me_

With the music slowing down, so did Kuroo’s grinding, much to the dissatisfaction of Kei, who voiced this with a low whine. Kuroo chuckled at this and pulled him closer, this thumbs brushing over Kei’s hips in a light teasing motion. Kei moved his head from Kuroo’s neck to admire the bright red spot that was starting to bruise already. 

_Never gonna make me want it, make me want more that fun._

Kuroo uses this to his advantage and kissed the blond once again, biting his lip on accident, making the kiss taste of blood. 

_If you wanna be the one, be the one just for now._

Kei breaks the kiss at the taste, and licks Kuroo’s lip to get the blood off it before sealing their lips back together. 

_Never gonna make me want it, make me want more than fun._

Kuroo re-adjusts his hands onto the back of Kei’s hips to bring the men closer that the had been before, chests pushing against each other to try to make more contact. 

_If you wanna be the one, be the one - We’re not in Love_

Kei’s hands slide back up to the back of Kuroo’s neck in another attempt to have as little distance between the two as possible. With just music in the background as the song begun its closing, the friction between the former volleyball players grew as well as the heat they both felt. 

They parted for a moment to catch their breath, and Kei felt like he should take this moment to say something to the dark haired man in front of him. 

“Your place or mine this time?”

Kuroo released a small breathy laugh as he replied, “Yours. Kenma's home and I got a few noise complaints last time.”

With the song finally fading and changing, the two made eye contact before Kuroo grabbed Kei’s hand and pulled him out of the crowd and off the dance floor, before taking them both outside and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Not In Love by Natalia Kills, but I had this song stuck in my head for ages and decided to put it to good use. I could've done an angsty fic, but wasnt really feeling all that angsty when I wrote it so you get borderline smut instead. 
> 
> Also, this is the first fic I've ever finished and published/posted somewhere and so yea.


End file.
